Solo tu
by Deray
Summary: Cuando te vuelves a encontrar a la persona que quieres... lo harias todo por ella? ShikaTema canvio de summary jeje
1. El reencuentro

****

SOLO TÚ

**1. EL REENCUENTRO**

El Sol justo empezaba a despuntar por el horizonte de la villa oculta de Konoha, cuando tres ninjas entraban en la aldea.

La villa empezaba a despertar, aunque había quien ya llevaba haciendo cosas mucho antes del alba.

**Ryoko:** Shikamaru-sensei, porque no nos dejas descansar un poco...?

**Shinji:** Si, por favor sensei, llevamos desde las tres despiertos!

Tres jóvenes de no más de 12 años, llevaban toda la madrugada entrenando duramente, guiados por su maestro: Shikamaru Nara.

**Shikamaru:** No, tenéis que saber estar despiertos a cualquier hora --''' Que problemáticos...

**Kaito:** Pero si ya lo hemos estado! Porfavoooooooooooooor solo unas horitaaaaaaaaaas.

Vencido por el agotamiento de sus alumnos, Shikamaru les dejo unas horas para descansar.

**Shikamaru: **Que problemáticos llegan a ser los niños...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

No muy lejos de allí, los tres ninjas ya estaban dentro de la villa, paseando libremente.

**Gaara:** Tengo que ir a ver a la hokage, ya nos veremos luego, no arméis jaleo.

**Kankurô:** Si...

Sin dejar terminar a su hermano, Gaara desapreció para ver a la hokage.

**Kankurô:** Pero mira que es pesado eh, ni que fuera nuestra madre...

**Temari:** Lo hace por el bien de la villa y el nuestro, venga, me voy a dar un paseo, luego nos vemos...

Dejando solo a Kankurô, Temari también desapareció.

**Kankurô:** Bueno, pues voy a visitar la villa --

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En un claro del bosque, donde habían estado entrenando, había un chunnin estirado en el suelo, mirando las nubes y bostezando de vez en cuando.

Mientras, Temari paseaba por ese mismo bosque, intentando recordar como llegar a la ciudad, y a casa de Tenten, puesto que en sus visitas a esa misma villa, se habían hecho muy amigas.

Caminando, empezó a llegar a un claro, y por fin pudo ver a alguien, tumbado en la hierba, que reconoció como chunnin de la aldea.

Se acercó rápidamente, y se puso a su altura, poniéndose de rodillas.

**Temari:** Me puedes decir como llegar a la ciudad, es que no soy de aquí.

Shikamaru giró un poco la cara hacia ella.

**Shikamaru:** Hm...

Al mirarla a la cara reconoció a la chica de la arena, y se sorprendió de verla allí.

**Shikamaru:** Y de donde eres?

Ella le miró desconfiada, pero supuso que sería por seguridad.

**Temari:** De la Villa de la Arena.

**Shikamaru:** Hm... interesante... tienes cara de ser importante... eres pariente del Kazekage?

La kunoichi de las coletas empezó a molestarse por las preguntas.

**Temari:** Mira, lo único que quiero saber es si me puedes decir como llegar a la aldea.

El dejó escapar una sonrisa, se levanto hasta quedar sentado.

**Shikamaru:** Vamos, no seas tan tímida Temari...

La ninja de la arena, se quedó sorprendida, y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

**Temari:** Como sabes mi nombre.

El fingió sorpresa y apoyo sus manos detrás suyo.

**Shikamaru:** Solo han pasado cinco años... y ya no me reconoces?

Temari le miró detenidamente, y finalmente sonrió alegre.

**Temari:** Shikamaru!

Ella le abrazó, pero se separó enseguida con la cara roja.

Shikamaru sonrió divertido ante la situación.

**Shikamaru:** Yo también estoy contento de volver a verte.

**Temari:** Madre mía, no te había reconocido... estas realmente cambiado...

**Shikamaru:** Tu en cambio, estas igualita.

**Temari:** De verdad? Vaya, no me digas que sigo pareciendo una niña de 14 años?

Shikamaru captó la indirecta, y no tardó en rectificar.

**Shikamaru:** Bueno, igual igual... has madurado bastante... en todo...

Temari le miró picara.

**Temari:** Vaya gracias, jeje.

Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos, el silenció reinaba en el bosque, hasta que Shikamaru se levanto, rozando sus labios con los de ella al levantarse, y haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la chica.

**Shikamaru:** Bueno, no tenías que ir a la ciudad?

Saliendo de sus ideas, se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo.

**Temari:** Si, quería ir a casa de Tenten.

**Shikamaru:** Bueno, no se bien bien donde esta, pero te puedo llevar a ver a Ino, ella sabrá.

Temari se lo pensó un poco y luego aceptó.

Saliendo del bosque, fueron directamente a la ciudad, de vez en cuando iban muy juntos, pero los dos iban muy cortados, y se separaban rápidamente.

Ya en casa de Ino, Shikamaru la llamó.

**Shikamaru:** Ino baja, necesitamos una cosa.

Desde arriba se escuchó una voz femenina.

**Ino:** Necesitamos?

El puso su típica cara de absoluto aburrimiento.

**Shikamaru:** Si, está aquí Temari conmigo --

La chica de Konoha se quedó un momento pensando, y un ataque de celos le vino de repente, esa Temari de la arena, estaba con SU Shikamaru... Ino sabía que Shikamaru sentía algo por Temari, pero... tan fuerte como para estar juntos? Temari sentiría lo mismo? Oh kami-sama, acabarían juntos si no se lo impedía nadie!

**Ino:** Y que quiere?

**Temari:** Solo quiero ir a casa de Tenten.

Mientras intentaba hablar con Ino, Temari notó una mano cerca de la suya, que cada vez se acercaba más, y mirando de reojo, vio la mano Shikamaru rozando la suya, y jugando con sus dedos.

Ella sonrió y le miró, viendo que el también sonreía, la mano de el fue subiendo hasta llegar a la cintura de ella, pero de repente, Temari se separó.

**Shikamaru:** Que pasa?

La rubia miró hacia delante, esperando la respuesta de Ino.

**Temari**: Es por ella... creo que no esta muy contenta de verme.

**Shikamaru:** Ino?

Dos ojos azules llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos.

**Ino:** Si?

El la miró y bajó la cabeza.

**Shikamaru:** Entonces la llevas?

Ino le miró chafada.

**Ino:** No vienes?

El negó con la cabeza, girándose para irse.

**Shikamaru:** No, tengo cosas que hacer, que os vaya bien.

Temari le miró sorprendida, y le paro poniéndole una mano en la espalda.

Temari: Luego quedamos.

Shikamaru no respondió, y se fue mas deprisa, dejando a las dos chicas solas, yendo a casa de Tenten.

**Ino:** Y... que os trae aquí?

Temari se sentía un poco incomoda por el tono que utilizaba Ino, pero pensó que sería mejor no complicar las cosas.

**Temari:** Pues mi hermano necesitaba hablar con vuestra Hokage...

Ino: Y para eso habéis venido todos?

**Temari:** Bueno... pensamos que sería bueno para las dos villas un poco de conexión, y decidimos venir los tres...

Ino asintió.

**Ino:** Ahm... eso está bien...

La chica de la arena decidió ir al grano de lo que realmente sabía que le preocupaba a Ino.

**Temari:** No te gusta verdad, que vaya con Shikamaru?

La rubia se sorprendió por la pregunta tan directa, pero decidió sincerarse.

**Ino:** Pues... la verdad es que... mira, Shikamaru y yo siempre hemos sido compañeros de equipo, y me preocupo mucho por el, es un gran amigo...

**Temari:** Pero ahora te gusta. No?

**Ino:** Bueno pues... si.

**Temari:** Y no te hace ninguna gracia que yo esté con el, por el riesgo de que te lo quite, cierto?

Antes de que Ino pudiera responder nada, habían llegado a casa de Tenten.

**Temari:** Bueno, yo ya me quedo aquí, pero no me gustaría que por esto no pudiéramos ser amigas, me caes bien.

Sin decir nada, Ino de se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su casa intentando disimular el enfado que tenía.

Mientras, Temari intentaba localizar a Tenten en su casa.

**Temari:** Tenten?

Una voz se escuchaba en la parte de arriba de la casa.

**Tenten:** Si, quien es?

**Temari:** Soy Temari!

La chica bajó corriendo las escaleras para abrazar a su amiga.

**Tenten:** Temari! Cuanto tiempo! Como estas?

La rubia sonrió contenta de volver a verla.

**Temari:** Muy bien, y tu? Cuéntame, que tal con el Hyûga? Como van las cosas por aquí?

**Tenten:** Ven, sube a mi habitación y hablamos mas tranquilamente, te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? Tienes algún sitio donde quedarte? No, da igual, quédate en mi casa!

**Temari:** Jajajaja, pues si, pensábamos quedarnos una semana, y si tenia sitio donde quedarme, y si, me quedo en tu casa! Gracias!

Las dos chicas, eufóricas, subieron a la habitación y se sentaron en la cama de la morena, haciendo preguntas como ametralladoras.

**Tenten:** Olle, me dijeron una cosa que tenia tiempo de preguntarte, me dijeron que os habían visto a Shikamaru y a ti detrás del estadio donde se hacían las pruebas de chunnin... es verdad?

Temari rió ante aquellos recuerdos, pero de repente volvió a recordar a Ino.

**Temari:** Si, bueno, estaba un poco decepcionada por no haber pasado, y me fui a dar un paseo, y bueno, el vino y... me consoló, jejejeje.

**Tenten:** Wow! Vaya si te consoló no? Jajajaja.

**Temari:** Si, jeje, bueno, teníamos 14 años... pero, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**Tenten:** Claro, te toca, jeje.

La rubia se puso un poco seria y miró hacia otro lado.

**Temari:** Hay algo entre Ino y Shikamaru?

Tenten se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y ante como se la había preguntado, ella pensaba que eso había sido un rollo de nada, pero ahora veía que aquella chica seguía enamorada de Shikamaru.

**Tenten:** No. Bueno, casi todo el mundo sabe que a Ino le gusta Shikamaru, desde hace unos dos años, pero que nosotros sepamos, a Shikamaru nunca le ha interesado ella.

Temari se relajó un poco, y sonrió levemente.

**Tenten:** Pero... porque lo preguntas, les has visto juntos?

**Temari:** No, es simplemente que fuimos a buscar a Ino porque Shikamaru no sabia donde vives, y Ino no me recibió con muy buena cara, y encima no se, creo que Shikamaru se ha enfadado conmigo...

**Tenten:** Porque?

**Temari:** Pues no lo se, solo le dije que creía que a Ino no le hacia gracia verme con el, y en cuanto ella bajó de su casa, el se fue...

**Tenten:** Vaya... que chico más raro, yo creo que lo que tendrías que hacer es ir a buscarle y hablar con el, no te parece?

**Temari:** Hai, puede ser buena idea, tú sabes donde puedo encontrarle?

**Tenten:** Bueno, en el bosque de las afueras siempre está entrenando a su equipo, es muy duro con ellos, jejeje. Bueno, creo que deberías ir ya, o se te escapara, a las 12 te quiero en casa eh... jejeje

Temari abrazó a Tenten, y le dio un par de besos.

**Temari:** Muchas gracias, ay, que haría yo sin ti.

**Tenten:** Venga, ve a buscarle, que además ya te contare cuando vuelvas, pero yo también tengo una cita con...

Temari se sorprendió, y sonrió muy ampliamente,

**Temari:** Con Neji! Con Neji! Con Neji!

**Tenten:** Si!

Temari la cojió de las manos y se pusieron a botar.

**Temari:** Ah! Felicidades! Felicidades!

**Tenten:** Gracias, gracias, pero venga, que se te va a escapar.

_oooooooooooooooooooo_

Ino volvía de casa de Tenten bastante mosqueada, y no vio a Sakura que se acercaba a ella.

**Sakura:** Eh, Ino-cerda, que haces tú por aquí?

Ino no levantó la cabeza y siguió caminando.

**Ino:** No estoy de humor Sakura.

Sakura se acercó a ella, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

**Sakura:** Que te pasa Ino?

Cuando levantó la cara, unas lágrimas afloraban ya en sus ojos.

**Ino:** Temari ha vuelto a Konoha, y me han venido a buscar ella y Shikamaru, y cuando estaba bajando de mi casa, les vi haciendo manitas... Sakura yo... yo... le voy a perder porque se va a ir con ella...

No pudo acabar de hablar cuando se echó a los brazos de su amiga, para romper a llorar.

**Sakura:** Vamos, vamos, Ino-chan, si acaba con ella, seguro que encontrarás a otro chico, no tienes porque sufrir tanto por el, venga, vamos a lavarte esa cara, y esta noche salimos de fiesta eh? A pescar un par de ninjas bien hechos y derechos.

La rubia abrazó a su amiga y secándose las lágrimas se dirigieron a su casa.

**Ino:** Venga, vamos a por un par de peces!

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Por las calles de Konoha nunca había tenido muy buena orientación, pero esta vez consiguió llegar al bosque, y vio a Shikamaru entrenando a sus alumnos, algo que le pareció realmente... como lo podría definir ella... le encantaba verlo así.

Se recostó en un tronco, y esperó a que terminaran de entrenar, pero uno de ellos la vio, y se puso en posición de ataque.

**Shinji:** Maestro Shikamaru, hay alguien espiándonos!

Shikamaru paró de pelear con Ryoko, y miró hacia donde miraba su alumno, sorprendiéndose de ver a Temari allí.

**Shikamaru:** Hm... espías... dejádmela a mi chicos, por hoy hemos terminado.

Pero los tres chicos se quedaron allí para ver como su maestro terminaba con aquella espía.

Shikamaru se puso en posición de ataque, y corrió hacia Temari con dos kunais en las manos.

Temari sorprendida de que la atacase, sacó su abanico y empezó a atacar antes de que el llegara, pero no le dio tiempo, el ya había ejecutado su sombra imitadora y la tenía atrapada.

Mientras el se acercaba, guardó los kunais y se puso las manos a la espalda.

**Shikamaru:** Bien... así que espiando eh... bien, a ver que hago contigo...

Temari no parecía dispuesta a cooperar mucho en su juego.

**Temari:** Shikamaru yo... tengo que hablar contigo...

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hola hola hola! Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer cap. Siento ser tan pesada con esta pareja pero esk me encanta!1 Bueno, dejen reviews plis! Besos a todos!


	2. La cita y el secuestro

**2. La cita y el secuestro.**

Mientras se acercaba, guardó los kunais y se puso las manos a la espalda.

**Shikamaru:** Bien... así que espiando eh... bien, a ver que hago contigo...

Temari no parecía dispuesta a cooperar mucho en su juego.

**Temari:** Shikamaru yo... tengo que hablar contigo...

El se puso un poco serio.

**Shikamaru:** Por eso te he inmovilizado, para que esta vez no te vayas.

Ella se sintió un poco molesta por el comentario.

**Temari**: No Shikamaru, yo, yo lo hice porque pensaba que a Ino...

**Shikamaru:** A Ino no le tiene porque importar lo que nosotros hagamos no crees?

Temari ya no opdia mas, el no queria entenderlo!

**Temari**: A ver Shikamaru, que a Ino le gustas! Y no veo bien ponernos ahi en medio sabiendolo!

Shikamaru se quedó parado, mirandola como pidiendo perdon.

**Shikamaru:** Yo... no lo sabia... siento haberte hablado así, esque... te he hechado tanto de menos... y pensé, que despues de lo que pasó...

**Temari:** Despues de lo que pasó no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

El deshizo la tecnica y la dejó libre otra vez, para cojerla por la cintura acercandola a el.

**Shikamaru:** Yo... aprecio mucho a Ino, pero esque a ti te quiero, no puedo borrar esto por no hacerla daño...

Las manos de ella fueron a parar a su nuca, acercandole cada vez mas.

**Temari:** Yo tambien te quiero, y me gustaria ser amiga de Ino, pero... creo que tendrá que vivir con lo nuestro...

Poco a poco, sus caras fueron acercandose mas, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso que les traía muchos recuerdos a ambos...

_oooooooo Flashblack ooooooooooo_

Temari estaba saliendo del estadio, iva cabizbaja pensando en la "victoria", estaba realmente decepcionada de ella misma, derrotada, se apoyó en una de las paredes, pero parecía que alguien la había estado siguiendo.

En medio de sus pensamientos, una voz la despertó.

**Shikamaru:** Porque estas asi? Has luchado realmente bien.

Temari le miró y volvió a fijar la mirada en el vacio.

**Temari:** Pero esta no es forma de ganar.

El apoyo las manos en la cabeza y se puso al lado de Temari.

**Shikamaru:** Que problematica... has ganado y punto, no le des mas vueltas.

Ella le miró con rabia contenida, pues nunca se desahogaba de sus cosas, y estaba a punto de estallar.

**Temari:** No todo es tan facil sabes?

El la miró y se puso de lado para verla mejor.

**Shikamaru:** Que no es tan facil?

Shikamaru pudo ver que ella apretaba los puños y su mirada se volvia cada vez mas fiera.

**Temari:** Nada es facil, yo no me puedo permitir ser vencida, ni ganar porque mi oponente se rinda, no, tengo que demostrar que soy realmente fuerte...

Mientras hablaba, no se dió cuenta de que Shikamaru se iba acercando, hasta que cuando terminó, pudo ver como el chico la cojia de la cintura y la acercaba a el.

**Shikamaru:** Yo creo que eres muy fuerte... ademas, la fuerza no lo es todo, tambien tienes que tener la sangre fria para calcular en los momentos de tension, y tu la tienes...

Ella se dejaba llevar, y poco a poco estuvieron a escasos centimetros, y el pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos.

**Shikamaru:** Pero hay algo mas que te preocupa verdad?

**Temari:** Es... es mi hermano...

Las manos del chico fueron subiendo hasta la espalda de Temari, acercandola en un calido abrazo.

**Shikamaru:** Puedes explicarmelo.

Temari se recostó en su pecho, y con sus manos en la cintura del ninja, empezó a desahogarse por primera vez en su vida.

**Temari:** Mi hermano... bueno, ya le has visto, es una maquina de matar... y nosotros, Kankurô y yo, siempre vivimos a su sombra, de pequeños nos separaron para que no nos hiciera daño en ningun momento, y ahora que volvemos a estar juntos... nosotros no somos nada comparados con el, el es el mas fuerte de los tres, por eso, aunque nuestro padre siempre le esté mirando mal, a nosotros nos obliga a ser mas fuertes, quiere que seamos como Gaara...

Shikamaru notó que ella apretaba su camiseta, pero las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, las contenía en sus azules ojos sin consentir que salieran.

**Shikamaru:** Por eso intentas hacerle sentir orgulloso luchando bien, ganando... no?

Ella asintió, acercandose mas a Shikamaru y el notó que los puños de ella se aflojaban, dejando paso a las lagrimas.

Shikamaru empezó a acariciar su espalada para reconfortarla.

**Shikamaru:** Tranquila...

Pasados los minutos, Temari recobró la compostura, y le miró a los ojos, con una mirada realmente agradecida.

**Temari:** Shikamaru... gracias.

Ella se acercó a el para darle un beso en la megilla, pero al separarse, el la cojió de la barbilla y la volvió a acercar para besarla en los labios.

_ooooooooo End of Flashblack ooooooooooo_

Ellos seguian en sus cosas, cuando notaron tres pequeñas cabezas acercandose silenciosamente.

Ryoko sacó un kunai, y se lo puso a Temari en el cuello, tirandola al suelo, mientras Shinji la inmobilizaba.

**Kaito:** Shikamaru-sensei, no ves que es una trampa!

A Shikamaru no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando sus tres alumnos estaban inmovilizando a Temari, sin dejarla apenas respirar con el kunai en el cuello.

**Ryoko:** Que quieres de Konoha! A que has venido!

Cansada ya de forcejear, Temari pensó en poner a prueba a los alumnos de Shikamaru, e intentó parecer en contra de ellos.

**Temari:** He venido a buscar a vuestro sensei!

De un salto, se puso de pie y los expulsó unos metros mas allá, cojió su abanico y empezó con su gran y poderoso repertorio de tecnicas de viento.

Shikamaru, a una distancia prudencial, miraba como Temari dejaba fuera de combate a sus tres alumnos sin ninguna dificultad.

Cuando hubo terminado, guardó su gran abanico, y esperó a que los niños consiguieran ponerse de pie.

**Kaito:** Agh... es realmente fuerte maestro...

Los tres chicos estaban en el suelo casi sin poder moverse, mientras su senei se acercaba a la "espia" y la ponia contra un arbol sin apenas dificultad.

**Shikamaru:** Mira como has dejado a mis alumnos...

Ella le guió un ojo y se encojió de hombros.

**Temari:** Ellos me atacaron primero, deberias enseñarles mejores tecnicas.

**Shikamaru:** Hm... bueno, te dejare libre y sin castigo, pero a cambio, tendras que cenar conmigo...

**Temari:** Eso es un castigo o un premio?

**Shikamaru:** Tomalo como quieras, pero a las 8 paso a recogerte.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la megilla.

**Temari:** Estaré preparada, pero nada de alumnos... ;)

Terminado el entrenamiento, Shikamaru se fue hacia su casa para prepararse para la cita, y esperó a que fueran las ocho.

_oooooooooooooooooooooo_

Temari llegó a casa de Tenten, pero ella todavia no habia regresado de su cita con Neji, y decidió prepararse y esperarla.

Se fue hacia el baño y se dió una ducha, y al salir, se peinó sin sus habituales coletas, dejandose el pelo suelto, que le caia por los hombros, y se puso una camiseta azul claro de tirantes finos, y unos piratas blancos.

Al cabo de media hora, escuchó voces en la calle y decidió asomarse.

**Tenten:** Me lo he pasado muy bien...

Neji se acercó a ella y la besó.

**Neji:** Yo tambien, deberiamos quedar mas.

Ella asintió, y despues de volverse a besar, se dirigió a su casa.

Despues de su escenita romantica, Tenten subió rapido a su casa mirando de vez en cuando hacia atras para ver si Neji seguia alli.

Una vez arriba se encontró a Temari sentada en la cama mirandola picaramente.

**Temari:** Que tal eh?

**Tenten:** Oh! Ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida! Hemos ido al parque, luego me ha invitado a un helado, y... bueno, el resto imaginatelo porque es privado, jejejeje

Temari se levantó de un pequeño salto y dejó el abanico a un lado de la pared.

**Temari:** Me lo imagino, me lo imagino :P

Tenten la miró de arriba a abajo y se quedó sonriendo.

**Tenten:** Vaya vaya... parece que aqui alguien mas tiene una cita...

**Temari:** Jejeje, hablé con el, y lo solucionamos todo jejeje.

La chica de los moños guiñó un ojo y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos en el brazo.

**Tenten:** Yo tambien se utilizar mi imaginacion, jejeje.

Temari miró el reloj, eran las ocho menos cinco, y se preparó para salir.

**Temari:** Bueno, a las 8 he quedado con el, me ha dicho me que vendría a buscar.

**Tenten:** Venga, pues no le hagas esperar, baja ya y que tengas suerte!

Dandose dos besos, las chicas se despidieron y se desearon suerte.

Una vez abajo, Temari se quedó esperando a Shikamaru, y de vez en cuando subía la mirada para hablar con Tenten durante la espera.

Pero en uno de los despistes, una sombra se le acercó por detras sin que ninguna de las dos chicas de sieran cuenta, y le asestó un golpe en la nuca que la dejó inconsciente.

**Tenten:** Temari!

La chica bajó de un salto desde su ventan, y se dispuso a luchar contra el desconocido.

Cuando le miro bien, vió una bandana de la villa de la niebla, pero no pudo ver mas, puesto que el desconocido le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago, y salió huyendo.

**Tenten:** Te... cof cof... Temari...

En unos instantes llegó Shikamaru bastante tranquilo, y bien arreglado.

Al ver a Tenten en el suelo y con la boca manchada de sangre, corrió hacia ella.

**Shikamaru:** Tenten, Tenten que ha pasado?

Tenten intentó respirar pausadamente, y articular palabra.

**Tenten:** Temari... arg... se... cof cof... se la han... llevado...

**Shikamaru:** Que! A donde! Quien!

Tenten se puso una mano en el estomago, y trató de hablar.

**Tenten:** Solo pude ver... era de la niebla... cof cof cof cof

Le entró un ataque de tos, y despues de echar un poco de sangre por la boca, hizo un intento de levantarse, pero Shikamaru la retuvo.

**Shikamaru:** No, quedate aqui, avisare a alguien, yo voy a por ella...

**Tenten:** Espera, no llevas armas, ten, coje mis kunais y mis shruikens…

Shikamaru los cojió y se los ató a los pantalones.

**Shikamaru:** Gracias, vendrá alguien enseguida.

Shikamaru salió corriendo en direccion al bosque, pero no se dio cuenta de con quien había cruzado, y esa persona tuvo que retenerle con la arena.

**Gaara:** Nara...

Shikamaru volteó la cabeza para mirarle.

**Shikamaru:** Gaara... yo, tengo prisa!

**Gaara:** Veo que has ganado en confianza desde la ultima vez que no vimos...

**Shikamaru:** Gaara de verdad, tengo prisa, y ademas esto tambien te concierne a ti.

**Gaara:** Explicate.

**Shikamaru:** Se han llevado a Temari, y Tenten está herida, tenemos que ir a buscarla, y sueltame ya, a este paso no la encontrare nunca!

Gaara le soltó, y se quedó un momento pensando.

**Gaara:** Bien, ve a buscarla, yo lo haré de otra forma. Corre!

Sin pararse a discutir, Shikamaru salió corriendo hacia el bosque, buscando a Temari.


	3. El rescate

**3. El rescate.**

**Shikamaru:** Se han llevado a Temari, tenemos que ir a buscarla, y suéltame ya, a este paso no la encontrare nunca!

Gaara le soltó, y se quedó un momento pensando.

**Gaara:** Bien, ve a buscarla, yo lo haré de otra forma. Corre!

Sin pararse a discutir, Shikamaru salió corriendo hacia el bosque, buscando a Temari.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Gaara fue corriendo hacia el despacho de la hokage y no esperó a que le dejaran pasar.

Una vez dentro, Tsunade estaba con una botella en la mano, puesto que no esperaba ninguna visita.

El chico de la arena se puso en frente de ella, y apoyo sus manos en la mesa, olvidando los protocolos.

**Gaara:** Tsunade-sama, necesito de su ayuda urgentemente.

Tsunade le miró, era la primera vez en el poco tiempo que le conocía, que le veía tan alterado.

**Tsunade:** Que pasa?

**Gaara:** Han secuestrado a mi hermana, y herido a una chica de su villa y vengo a pedirle un equipo de rescate, a parte de decirle que Nara Shikamaru ya ha ido por su cuenta.

Tsunade se quedó un momento pensando, aclarando la situación, y después de unos segundos habló.

**Tsunade:** Yo mandaré gente a que la recojan. Tú llevate a quien necesites, pero que no seáis más de 10 personas, encontrad a Nara y a tu hermana, y traedme al ninja que se la ha llevado.

Gaara hizo una leve reverencia y se fue corriendo a buscar a su equipo.

_oooooooooooooooooooo_

En el bosque, todo se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro. Shikamaru tenía leves rastros de la persona que se había llevado a Temari, pero nada realmente claro.

**Shikamaru:** _Cuando sea de noche se pararan a descansar, pero aquí no se distingue nada..._

Llevaba unas dos horas de persecución pensó el, y todavía no encontraba rastros fiables de que estaba siguiendo el camino correcto, hasta que escuchó una voz áspera detrás de unos arbustos.

**Ninja:** Pararemos aquí, pero no te aposentes, saldremos en tres horas.

**Temari:** Porque me has llevado a mi.

Shikamaru se apresuró a esconderse, y vio que Temari no llevaba su abanico, y no podría defenderse...

**Ninja:** Vamos, eres la hermana del Kazekage de la arena, que además es Gaara del Desierto... no habría mas honor para mi...

**Temari:** Que quieres de el, si tanto le conoces, sabrás que no se entregará, y aunque se entregara, os mataría a todos antes de que le sacarais nada de provecho.

El ninja rió por lo bajo, y acarició la cara de Temari, a lo que ella la apartó asqueada.

**Ninja:** Ni por ti?

**Temari:** Ni por mí.

El tono de la chica, cada vez se hacía más frío y seguro, pero no consiguió convencer al ninja de la niebla.

**Ninja:** Seguro que si, además, esta es una buena ocasión para conocerte bien... sabes? Eres muy guapa...

El ninja se iba acercando cada vez más a ella, que estaba atada de pie contra un árbol.

**Temari:** No me toques!

El ninja sonrió ampliamente y se acercó mas a ella, estando los dos cuerpos a escasos centímetros.

**Ninja:** Que carácter... me encanta...

La cara de su secuestrador estaba a pocos milímetros, y ya notaba su aliento sobre su cara, pero ella no podía hacer nada, estaba atada y las piernas todavía no le respondían bien, cuando se hubo dado cuenta, tenia la boca del hombre encima de la suya.

Temari se movió todo lo posible para quitarse a ese hombre de encima, pero el le sujeto la cara.

Desde detrás de los arbustos, Shikamaru lo veía todo, había decidido a esperar, puesto que podía ser peligroso salir enseguida, pero ya no podía soportar mas ver a Temari sufriendo.

Un shuriken salio espedido desde un punto indefinido del bosque, y fue a parar al árbol, a poca distancia de la cara del ninja, pero cuando se intentó mover su cuerpo no respondía.

**Ninja:** Q-Que pasa!

Desde detrás de un árbol, salió Shikamaru, y con sus pasos, hizo que el ninja también se moviera hacia el.

**Shikamaru:** Te crees que esa es manera de tratar a alguien?

**Ninja:** Quien coño eres!

Temari sonrió al ver a Shikamaru allí, e intentó limpiarse la boca de algún modo.

**Shikamaru:** Shikamaru Nara, ninja de la hoja... y tu eres de la niebla, verdad?

**Ninja:** Si, y que se supone que haces tu aquí, ella es de la arena.

**Shikamaru:** No tengo porque darte razones, la dejas y punto.

Cada vez se iban acercando más el uno al otro, hasta quedar en justo en frente.

**Shikamaru:** Hm... que voy a hacer contigo...

De pronto, el ninja consiguió deshacerse de la técnica de Shikamaru, y se subió a una rama esperando el ataque del chico.

**Shikamaru:** Como! Arg se ha escapado!

**Ninja:** Ven ahora!

Shikamaru se escondió detrás de un árbol por un momento, pero enseguida salió con dos kunais en cada mano corriendo hacia el ninja.

Mientras el corría hacia el ninja, otro Shikamaru corría hacia su espalda con dos kunais mas.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Ya en el bosque, el grupo formado por Neji Hyûga, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kankurô, Shino Aburame y el propio Gaara, se dirigían hacia donde Neji veía movimiento humano con el Byakuugan.

**Naruto:** Pero porque tenemos que ir a por Shikamaru! El sabe arreglárselas solo.

**Kankurô:** Imbecil no vamos por Shikamaru, vamos por Temari, a el le vamos a buscar de refilón, la que me preocupa es mi hermana, según la chica morena, dejó el abanico en su casa...

**Gaara:** Debería estar mas alerta sabiendo que está en una villa extranjera, no se puede bajar la guardia.

**Neji:** Ella iba a salir con Shikamaru, y no se pensaba llevar su abanico.

**Naruto:** Pero seguro que Shikamaru llevaba las suyas!

**Sasuke:** No es lo mismo baka.

**Shino:** Parad ya, estamos cerca, mandé uno de mis insectos a inspeccionar la zona, y nos quedan solo unos pocos metros.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

La batalla estaba bastante igualada, Shikamaru era muy inteligente y sabía hacer muchas estrategias, pero el ninja de la niebla era extraordinariamente fuerte.

En uno de los ataques, un kunai del ninja rozó a mejilla del chico de Konoha cortándole la cinta del pelo y haciéndole caer la melena por la cara.

**Temari:** Shikamaru!

Shikamaru estaba cansado de luchar con ese hombre, y ya sus ataques no eran igual de efectivos.

**Ninja:** Que! Ya estas cansado?

**Shikamaru:** Habla por ti, estoy perfectamente.

Mientras tanto, Temari llevaba un rato intentando desatarse, aunque no llevara su abanico, podría serle de ayuda a Shikamaru.

El chico de la hoja, estaba de los nervios puesto que aquel hombre no le dejaba pensar, le atacaba muy rápido, así que decidió irse hacia arriba e intentar pensar en algo.

Una vez arriba, adoptó su postura para pensar, pero ese error le costó que no viera al ninja que se le acercaba, y de un golpe rápido le consiguió clavar uno de sus kunais en el hombro.

**Shikamaru:** Ag!

Ya herido, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar a todos los golpes que le vinieron detrás: puñetazos, patadas... el ninja le dejó en el suelo semi-inconsciente.

**Temari:** Shikamaru! Déjale, es a mí a quien quieres no! Pues déjale a el!

El ninja la miró y sonrió malévolamente.

**Ninja:** Puedo teneros a los dos, por eso no sufras...

**Temari:** No... Shikamaru...!

Mientras hablaban, ninguno de los tres shinobis se dieron cuenta de que el grupo encabezado por Gaara había saltado al claro del bosque donde estaban luchando, y entre Neji y Sasuke inmovilizaron al ninja y le dejaron fuera de combate, aunque con alguna dificultad y varias heridas.

El ninja marionetista se acercó a su hermana y la desató con un kunai.

**Kankurô:** Temari! Estas bien?

La chica se frotó las muñecas levemente enrojecidas, agradeció a su hermano que la desatara y fue corriendo a ver a Shikamaru.

**Temari:** Shikamaru, Shikamaru estas bien!

Al chico le costaba hablar, y mucho mas moverse, pero se dio la vuelta para estar boca arriba y sonrió cansado.

**Shikamaru:** Claro... que rollo ha sido todo esto... cof cof

**Temari:** Shhh... descansa Shikamaru...

Entre ella y Shino, cogieron a Shikamaru y se lo llevaron de vuelta a Konoha para que recibiera atención médica.

Por su parte, Sasuke y Naruto habían tomado posesión del ninja y se lo llevaban también en presencia de Tsunade, seguidos de Neji, Kankurô y Gaara, estos dos últimos con grandes ganas de matarle por haberse llevado a su hermana.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En la villa, Ino y Sakura paseaban para animar un poco a la chica rubia, pero al cruzar una calle, vieron a un grupo bastante numeroso que se acercaba, y al acercarse vieron que en cabeza iban Shino y Temari llevando a un muy malherido Shikamaru.

**Ino:** Shikamaru! Que le ha pasado?

**Shino:** Le hirieron en una batalla con un ninja de la niebla cuando fue a rescatarla.

Cuando dijo eso, señaló con la cabeza a Temari.

**Ino:** Pero está muy mal...

Ino miró a Temari con odio.

**Ino:** Esto le ha pasado por tu culpa, si no hubierais venido el no tendría que haber ido detrás de ti!

Extrañamente Gaara salió en defensa de su hermana imponiendo bastante.

**Gaara:** No, el ha ido porque ha querido y le ha parecido que debía ir, el único culpable ha sido el ninja que se la ha llevado.

Ino se le quedó mirando, pero ante el no era capaz de replicar, y se fue de allí como un torbellino.

Sakura los miró y su mirada se detuvo en Sasuke, que llevaba al ninja de la niebla y que estaba bastante herido.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun... estas herido.

Sasuke se percató de su presencia y sonrió para sus adentros por la preocupación de la chica y le mandó una indirecta.

**Sasuke:** No es nada Sakura, pero iré al hospital...

**Sakura:** Te acompaño, Ino seguramente querrá estar sola.

La pelirrosa se acercó a Temari para disculparse.

**Sakura:** Perdónala, es que hace tiempo que le gusta Shikamaru, y sabe que el te quiere y... bueno, no lo hace con mala intención...

Temari negó con la cabeza.

**Temari:** No pasa nada, tendré que hablar con ella, pero espero que se solucione esto.

Después de las disculpas, todos se dirigieron al hospital.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hola! Bueno, me repito lo se, pero gracias por los reviews! Me encanta que me los dejéis :P bueno, lo siento pero si, voy a hacer un poco de SasuSaku, así todo el mundo está contento jejejejee. En este cap. Dejé a Shika con el pelo suelto, es que me parece tan sexy así….( a la autora se le cae la baba) bueno… además tambien voy a hacer un Choji Ino en este fic, para consolar a mi pobre Ino! Aunque se lleva una buena pieza, porque he encontrado unas fotos de Choji que sale realmente guapo" no, no estoy loca xDDD Si las quereis me las pedis, y si ya las habeis visto… alegraos la vista jejejeje. Bye!


	4. Desde que te vi te quiero

**4. Desde que te vi te quiero...**

La pelirrosa se acercó a Temari para disculparse.

**Sakura:** Perdónala, es que hace tiempo que le gusta Shikamaru, y sabe que el te quiere y... bueno, no lo hace con mala intención...

Temari negó con la cabeza.

**Temari:** No pasa nada, tendré que hablar con ella, pero espero que se solucione esto.

Después de las disculpas, todos se dirigieron al hospital.

Ya una vez en el hospital, todos se fueron cada uno con sus "_respectivos afectados_".

Shino y Naruto se fueron a sus casas, Naruto había insistido en quedarse con Sasuke, pero el le decía constantemente que no así que se fue a su casa, y Neji se dirigió a casa de Tenten que estaba en la cama reposando del golpe.

En la habitación de Shikamaru, el chico dormía tranquilamente después de que la propia hokage le hubiera sanado.

**Tsunade:** Está fuera de peligro, la herida del hombro no ha causado ningún problema, y lo único que os ha de preocupar son las dos costillas que se ha roto, pero por lo demás está bien.

**Temari:** Gracias Tsunade-sama.

**Tsunade:** Pero lo que más me preocupa es el ninja de la niebla, porque se te llevó? Todavía no le hemos interrogado.

Temari miró hacia otro lado al recordar a aquel hombre.

**Temari:** Me dijo que quería a Gaara...

**Tsunade:** Ah, y te cogió de rehén... bien, gracias, ya nos encargaremos nosotros de el, vosotros de momento preocuparos de cuidar bien a este chico, se lo merece.

La chica de la arena cayó de repente en una idea que le vino rápidamente.

**Temari:** Cuando aquel ninja me dejó inconsciente... antes me pareció ver a Tenten bajar... le hizo algo?

**Tsunade:** Ah, solo le golpeó en el estomago, pero con lo fuerte que es ella, está perfectamente, solo fue el golpe.

**Temari:** Ah, gracias hokage-sama.

Temari acarició la cara de Shikamaru, que estaba bastante magullada, y apartó el cabello suelto que le caía por la cara.

En la habitación todo estaba en silencio, aún habiendo tres personas metidas, hasta que de repente, la puerta se abrió poco a poco.

De fuera, entró una chica rubia con los ojos azul cielo y la mirada gacha, en silencio y lentamente, se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano de Shikamaru.

**Ino:** Shikamaru yo... como has sido tan estúpido para hacer una cosa tan arriesgada...

De los ojos de la chica, empezaron a salir lágrimas contenidas.

**Ino:** Tan inteligente que eres... y arriesgas tu vida por la de otra persona!

Ino estaba realmente enfadada, pero no con Shikamaru, sino, con Temari, con paso firme, se acercó a ella y se quedaron frente a frente.

**Ino:** Ya te lo dije antes y sigo pensando lo mismo... toda la culpa de que Shikamaru esté así es tuya, y si el fue a por ti es porque tu le tienes engañado, no te lo mereces!

De repente, levantó la mano y le pegó una bofetada a Temari.

Cuando Temari fue a abrir la boca para responder, Ino salió de la habitación de un portazo.

La mirada de Temari, que siempre había sido desafiante y segura, se empañó con las lágrimas que siempre luchaba por guardar.

**Temari:** Porque... porque no puedo ser feliz? Si no es la distancia es ella... porque le cuesta tanto entender que nos queremos?

Ella se sentó otra vez en la butaca y se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras su hermano Kankurô se acercó a ella y la abrazó para tranquilizarla, Gaara salió de la habitación con un rumbo definido: **Ino.**

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En la habitación de enfrente, Sasuke estaba siendo vendado en presencia de Sakura, que se le salían los ojos ante tal visión.

Cuando hubieron terminado, la enfermera salió dejándolos solos.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun... que piensas de lo que hizo Ino?

Sasuke la miró, y luego pensó un poco en la respuesta.

**Sasuke:** Bueno, creo que es normal que esté celosa, pero tiene que dejarles, nadie es nadie para prohibir a otra persona amar a quien quiera, y menos si tu quieres a esa persona, deberías ser el que mas desea su felicidad.

Sakura se quedó anonadada ante la respuesta del chico, le había parecido tan... humana!

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En el pasillo del hospital, un pelirrojo perseguía a una rubia en total silencio, pero la alcanzó y se puso de un paso delante suyo.

**Gaara:** Parate ahora mismo.

Ino se detuvo y miró a Gaara a los ojos, consiguiendo que sus piernas no respondieran de miedo y dejara de llorar enseguida.

**Gaara:** Quien eres para tratar así a mi hermana. Responde.

**Ino:** Solo... yo... est-estaba enfadada y... bueno...

Gaara se acercó más a ella intimidándola, pero sin suavizar la mirada que tanto le caracterizaba.

**Gaara:** Te crees mejor que ella? Que Nara debería estar contigo?

**Ino:** Yo... no... bueno... s-si Shika-Shikamaru la quiere a ella...

El chico de repente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

**Gaara:** Largate.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, Ino salió corriendo del hospital sin poder quitarse de la cabeza aquella mirada de hielo.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En la habitación, los ánimos se habían calmado y Temari había recuperado la compostura.

Gaara entró en la habitación y todos se giraron hacia el.

**Kankurô:** Donde te habías metido?

**Gaara:** Estaba en el baño.

Mientras hablaban, Shikamaru comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

**Shikamaru:** Hm...

Temari se giró hacia el chico y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

**Temari:** Shikamaru! Como te encuentras?

**Shikamaru:** Hm... como si me hubieran dado una paliza...

La chica de la arena le acarició un poco y sonrió.

**Temari:** Entonces no hay de que preocuparse.

Los hermanos de Temari se fueron sin hacer mucho ruido para dejar sola a la pareja.

**Shikamaru:** Y como estás tu?

Ella sonrió levemente, y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

**Temari:** Bien, por suerte llegaste en el mejor momento...

**Shikamaru:** La verdad es que debería haber esperado más, pero no soportaba verlo encima tuyo...

Temari se acercó a el y le dio un suave beso en los labios de agradecimiento.

**Temari:** Por cierto... Ino estuvo aquí...

**Shikamaru:** Ah si?

Temari: Si, y... bueno, creo que sigue molesta, y bastante.

Temari se frotó la cara aun levemente enrojecida de la bofetada.

El chico la cojió de la mano y se la acarició tranquilizándola.

**Shikamaru:** Temari, yo te quiero, Ino es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeños, pero ya te lo dije antes, no puedo olvidar lo que siento por ti solo por no hacerla daño a ella, tendrá que entenderlo.

**Temari:** Todo eso es muy bonito Shikamaru, pero... y si hablara con ella?

Shikamaru cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

**Shikamaru:** Y que le vas a decir, nada de lo que le intentes decir lo entenderá, solo te digo que se hizo rival de su mejor amiga porque a las dos les gustaba Sasuke, no va a hacerse tu amiga solo porque le digas lo que sea...

**Temari:** Hm... bueno, pues entonces el tiempo dirá.

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza y suspiró sonoramente.

**Shikamaru:** Todavía no me han dicho que me ha pasado.

**Temari:** Ah, jeje, bueno... te has roto dos costillas... pero por lo demás estás perfectamente!

El chico se quedó con cara de "_ouch_!" y se pasó la mano por el pecho.

**Shikamaru:** Ya decía yo que me dolía mucho... pero tú me cuidarás no?

Ella le miró y le guiñó un ojo.

**Temari:** Te debo una, así que me quedaré hasta que te den el alta.

**Shikamaru:** No me debes nada, lo hice porque quise...

Temari no le dejó terminar porque tapó las palabras con su boca, en un beso que se alargó bastante tiempo.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Por la calle, Ino iba todavía corriendo asustada, y no vio al chico con quien se chocó.

**Chouji:** Eh Ino, mira por donde vas que te vas comiendo a la gente!

Ella le miró con ojos desorbitados y puso las manos en el pecho de el para tranquilizarse y respirar hondo.

**Ino:** Perdona... perdona.

**Chouji:** Nah, tranquila, pero porque corrías tanto?

Ino sonrió nerviosa y dejó escapar una risita.

**Ino:** No, por nada, tonterías mías, jeje.

Chouji se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Antes de que el estuviera más lejos, Ino le siguió corriendo.

**Ino:** Puedo ir contigo?

**Chouji:** Vale, vente si quieres.

Los dos siguieron el camino hacia el restaurante de ramen y se sentaron, pero lo que Choji no sabía era que Ino por dentro luchaba por decirle algo que el había soñado por tanto tiempo.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En la habitación del hospital, Temari jugaba con los cabellos de Shikamaru.

**Temari:** Sabes? Estás mas guapo así, con el pelo suelto...

**Shikamaru:** Pero es un rollo para las misiones...

Temari le tocó un poco más el pelo y se lo apartó de la cara.

**Temari:** Entonces suéltatelo cuando quedemos.

**Shikamaru:** Hm... me lo pensaré.

Ella le sonrió, y le pasó una mano por el hombro.

**Temari:** Como te encuentras del brazo?

**Shikamaru:** Bien, aún me duele un poco, pero... soy un ninja, lo soportaré.

El se hizo un poco el macho, y ella rió por su comportamiento.

**Temari:** Shikamaru... recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos?

**Shikamaru:** Te refieres a la primera vez que te vi, o aquel día...

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

**Temari:** A aquel día.

El sonrió y cerró los ojos recordando.

**Shikamaru:** Como si fuera ayer, lo llevo recordando cada día de estos cinco años...

**Temari:** Cuando me fui... pensé que te olvidarías de mi, y que como seguramente no nos volveríamos a ver... no harías ni el esfuerzo recordarme...

**Shikamaru:** Eso pensaste? Quieres saber una cosa?

Temari asintió con la cabeza.

**Shikamaru:** No solo he recordado aquel día, sino todos los días que te vi, no he dejado de pensar en ti, desde la primera vez que luchamos...

La chica de la arena sonrió y un color rojo inundó sus mejillas.

**Temari:** Te quiero Shikamaru...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En ese mismo hospital, en la habitación de en frente, otros dos ninjas se miraban profundamente a los ojos.

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun... tu estás enamorado?

El la miró y apartó la mirada agachándola.

**Sasuke:** Porque lo preguntas?

**Sakura:** Esa respuesta... es de alguien que está enamorado... me ha parecido que no respondías por responder, si no que has respondido lo que sentías...

Sasuke levantó los ojos, y se cruzó con los ojos verdes de Sakura.

**Sasuke:** Pues si... estoy enamorado de una chica...

**Sakura:** Y quien es esa chica...?

El se acercó a Sakura y puso su mano en la nuca de la kunoichi, para acercarle la cara cada vez más...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hola! Muchas muchas muchas gracias por los reviews, y gracias sobretodo por las ideas que me dais. Bueno, ya ha habido gente que me ha pedido la foto de chouji, y ya se la he enviado, mujer de poca fe, que si que existe! Jejejejeje Bueno, hasta el próximo cap.! Byes!


	5. Confesiones

5. Confesiones.

Sasuke levantó los ojos, y se cruzó con los ojos verdes de Sakura.

**Sasuke:** Pues si... estoy enamorado de una chica...

**Sakura:** Y quien es esa chica...?

El se acercó a Sakura y puso su mano en la nuca de la kunoichi, para acercarle la cara cada vez mas, y le susurró las palabras que ella deseaba oír desde que le conoció.

**Sasuke:** Eres tu Sakura... estoy enamorado de ti...

Los dos ninjas juntaron sus labios en un beso que, desde hacía un tiempo, ambos anhelaban.

Cuando se separaron a tomar aire, se quedaron mirando y ambos sonrieron.

**Sakura:** Porque no lo habías dicho antes...?

**Sasuke:** Pensé que ya te habrías olvidado de mi... han pasado muchos años.

Ella le calló con un suave beso en los labios.

**Sakura:** Ya ves que no...

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En la parada de ramen, Chouji comía más calmadamente que años atrás, pero con su felicidad por la comida.

Ino le miraba sin poder apartar la vista de el, se estaba dando cuenta de que...

**Ino:** Chouji...

El levantó la cabeza y la miró.

**Chouji:** Hm?

**Ino:** Chouji yo... tengo que decirte algo...

El corazón de ambos empezó a latir más fuerte.

**Ino:** Chouji... hace un tiempo que..

El la miró más fijamente.

**Ino:** Me gustas...

Chouji se quedó parado por un momento, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir, pero después su mirada se volvió de tristeza.

**Chouji:** No, tu no me quieres, a ti solo te gusta como estoy ahora...

Ella negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

**Ino:** No! Me da igual eso, yo realmente te quiero!

**Chouji:** Tu ahora solo tienes ojos para Shikamaru.

**Ino:** El no me interesa Chouji, es más, nunca le quise, yo solo lo creí pero... en realidad nunca le he querido... no como a ti...!

**Chouji:** No Ino, no lo entiendes? Para ti los chicos solo son el físico! Y ahora dices que me quieres a mí porque ahora estoy como Sasuke o Shikamaru!

**Ino:** No! Me da igual como estés!

El se levantó escondiendo su miraba de profunda tristeza y se giró para decirle lo que pensaba sin que le viera.

**Chouji:** Si es así, porque antes me tratabas como si no existiera? Para ti lo único que he sido todos estos años a sido el gordinflón de tu equipo que no paraba de comer, tu solo has tenido ojos para Sasuke y el resto no hemos existido nunca, me gusta que pienses que soy fuerte como ninja, pero me hubieras gustado mas que me hubieras visto como persona, porque sabes, yo siempre te he querido.

Ella se levantó, pero se quedó quieta, pensando en lo que el le acababa de decir, y un río de lagrimas salió de sus ojos, al pensar que Chouji tenía toda la razón, había sido una estúpida, siempre pensando en Sasuke, no se había dado cuenta de que, quien realmente ella quería, lo había tenido siempre a su lado.

Cuando reaccionó, pagó la comida y se fue al tejado de su casa para estar sola y pensar, en todos los errores que había cometido con su amigo.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En casa de Tenten la chica estaba en la cama por orden de su madre, aunque por palabras de la hokage estaba bien, lo único que le había pasado había sido el golpe demasiado fuerte para ella, aunque otra persona más la obligaba a estar echada.

**Tenten:** Por favor déjame levantarme ya... --

**Neji:** No. Tu madre tiene razón, no estás bien para que te levantes.

Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

**Tenten:** No soy un bebé, estoy perfectamente y necesito levantarme!

El chico de ojos grises se acercó a ella y la cogió de la barbilla.

**Neji:** Si necesitas levantarte, yo te levantaré.

Tenten dio un grito de desesperación y se echó en la cama resignada.

**Tenten:** Arg! Yo lo que quiero es levantarme de esta maldita cama!Cuando podré levantarme!

**Neji:** Cuando estés completamente bien.

**Tenten:** Es que **ESTOY** completamente bien!

El cerró la boca de la chica con un beso y negó con la cabeza.

**Neji:** No estas bien, aunque sea por mi... espera un día mas vale?

**Tenten:** Hm... bueno... pero te tendrás que quedar conmigo... mi madre no puede levantarme...

**Neji:** Bueno, si es por eso... me quedaré todo lo que haga falta.

Ella sonrió y le cogió de la nuca para acercarle y darle un beso de agradecimiento.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Cuando se hizo de noche, todos intentaban dormir, menos cuatro personas que no conseguían conciliar el sueño.

Por una parte, Shikamaru le daba vueltas al hecho de que con casi total seguridad, volvería a perder a Temari por segunda vez.

Y por otra parte, Ino y Chouji no conciliaban el sueño pensando cada uno en el otro.

En el hospital, ya por última noche, puesto que a la mañana siguiente le daban el alta, Shikamaru le daba vueltas y vueltas al hecho de que tarde o temprano volvería a perder a la persona que el más quería.

Temari por su parte, dormía en la butaca de al lado de la cama del chico.

Shikamaru empezó a moverse en su cama, haciendo que Temari abriera poco a poco los ojos para ver que pasaba.

**Temari:** Hm... que pasa...

**Shikamaru:** Lo... lo siento, duérmete otra vez...

La chica hablaba como podía intentando no quedarse dormida.

**Temari:** Que pasa Shikamaru, no podré dormir hasta que estés quieto...

El refunfuñó un poco, y se decidió por contarle lo que le llevaba atormentando toda la noche.

**Shikamaru:** Estaba pensando... pensaba que te irás a tu villa... y no nos volveremos a ver, porque cada uno tiene asuntos que hacer y... no soporto la idea de volver a perderte...

La chica de la arena se levantó lentamente, y acostándose en la cama de Shikamaru cara a el, le acarició la mejilla y le abrazó.

**Temari:** Oh... por eso no te preocupes cariño... me vendré a vivir aquí si hace falta...

El se sorprendió y también la abrazó besándola en la frente.

**Shikamaru:** Como me has llama...

Cuando la miró, estaba profundamente dormida y con una sonrisa en los labios, y decidió que ella tenía razón, no había porque preocuparse.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Tres calles mas allá, una chica rubia lloraba silenciosamente en el tejado de su casa con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho.

Poco a poco, alguien se le fue acercando por detrás, y una bolsa de patatas se le plantó delante de la cara.

**Chouji:** Hm... quieres?

Ella se giró para ver quien la hablaba, y al ver a su compañero, se dio la vuelta avergonzada.

**Ino:** Porque has venido?

Chouji se sentó junto a ella.

**Chouji:** Yo... he pensado que quizás he sido un poco injusto contigo...

Ella negó con la cabeza débilmente.

**Ino:** No, tu tenías razón, no he sabido apreciar nada de lo que yo creía que quería...

El se acercó un poco a Ino y la rodeó con un brazo para reconfortarla.

**Chouji:** Quizá... quizá ahora se te esté presentando una buena oportunidad de demostrar que puedes llegar a apreciarlo...

Ella levantó la mirada y se quedó perdida en los ojos del chico.

**Ino:** Me la darás tú...?

Chouji asintió y se fueron acercando cada vez mas hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, en un beso que jamás hubiera sido pensado por ella, pero que el llevaba esperando desde que la conoció.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Buenas! Se que este cap. es bastante corto, pero es que me ha parecido que este es un bonito final para dejarlo hasta el siguiente! jeje. Bueno, en principio pensé en castigar a Ino sin Chouji pero... pobrecita, se merece ser feliz ya! Bueno, espero que os guste!


	6. Todas las verdades

**6. Todas las verdades**

El se acercó un poco a Ino y la rodeó con un brazo para reconfortarla.

**Chouji:** Quizá... quizá ahora se te esté presentando una buena oportunidad de demostrar que puedes llegar a apreciarlo...

Ella levantó la mirada y se quedó perdida en los ojos del chico.

**Ino:** Me la darás tú...?

Chouji asintió y se fueron acercando cada vez mas hasta que sus bocas se encontraron, en un beso que jamás hubiera sido pensado por ella, pero que el llevaba esperando desde que la conoció.

Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos, y una tímida sonrisa salió de sus labios, pensando en lo extraña que podía parecer esa relación, pero ahora, nada les importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

A la mañana siguiente, la mañana en la que a Shikamaru le daban el alta, el y Temari amanecieron abrazados, el dolor en el hombro de Shikamaru ya no era nada mas que un suave cosquilleo y sus costillas parecían no dolerle ya tanto.

Temari abrió un ojito para ver si su chico había despertado ya, y se lo encontró mirándola totalmente absorto.

**Temari:** Buenos días... llevas mucho despierto?

**Shikamaru:** No, acabo de despertarme...

Ella se acurrucó mas entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello.

**Temari:** Conseguiste dormir?

**Shikamaru:** Cuando te viniste conmigo.

**Temari:** No deberías darle tantas vueltas, no todo es tan complicado como te lo imaginas.

**Shikamaru:** Demo...

Ella le miró y le sonrió tranquilizándole.

**Temari:** Shikamaru, el Kazekage es mi hermano y no yo, si me tengo que quedar para estar contigo, me quedaré, y si algún día me arrepiento... pues vuelvo a casa y punto, no es tan difícil.

El la miró con ternura y sonrió ante la facilidad con la que se tomaba todo esa chica.

En ese momento, entró la enfermera encontrándoselos a los dos en la cama, y sin mirarlo directamente anunció al chunnin que podía pasar ya a por el alta e irse a casa.

Cuando se hubo vestido normal, Shikamaru fue con Temari hacia el despacho del medico para que le diera el alta, y los dos shinobis cogidos de la mano, cruzaron la puerta del hospital para dirigirse a la casa del chico.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En casa de Tenten, Neji Hyûga observaba divertido cada movimiento que hacia ella para estar mas cómoda en la cama mientras refunfuñaba.

**Tenten:** No puedo más, no puedo! Estoy harta de esta cama, estoy harta de esta habitación y estoy harta de estar sentada!

**Neji:** Eres la peor paciente que conozco.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, y el pensó, con bastante razón, que a veces daba mas miedo que cualquier Hyûga con el Byakuugan activado.

**Tenten**: Porque no pruebas tú de estar aquí todo el santo día estando bien?

El se levantó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, intentando que ella se picara.

**Neji:** Mejor me voy, estarás mas tranquila.

**Tenten:** No! No me dejes aquí sola! Si encima estoy sola me voy a volver loca!

El se giró y cerró los ojos como si lo que fuera a decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

**Neji:** Pero no ves que estarás mejor sola, así te duermes y no te aburres.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se puso en frente de Neji.

**Tenten:** Me de igual lo que digas tu y me da igual lo que diga mi madre, yo no me quedo ni un minuto mas en esta maldita cama!

El retrocedió un poco y la miró con cierto miedo en la cara asintiendo frenéticamente.

**Neji:** Va-Vale, quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Ella puso cara de angelito y le sonrió ampliamente.

**Tenten:** Me encantaría!

Neji salió de la habitación para que ella se vistiera, y luego ambos se fueron a dar una vuelta.

Por el camino, se encontraron a Shikamaru y Temari, también muy cariñosos.

Tenten le dio dos besos a Temari y ambas se pusieron a charlar animadamente mientras ellos hacían lo mismo.

**Temari:** Vaya vaya... que bien te veo con el Hyûga eh...

**Tenten:** Pues no te digo nada de ti y Shikamaru...

La chica rubia sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, pero de repente, su rostro se entristeció levemente.

Tenten le puso una mano en el hombro y se acercó a ella.

**Tenten:** Que te pasa?

**Temari:** Nada... solo que anoche, me comentó que temía perderme... y en el momento le quité hierro al asunto, le dije que me vendría a vivir aquí si hace falta, pero creo que no va a ser tan fácil... yo no soy de esta villa, y no conozco otra vida que no sea la de shinobi...

**Tenten:** Te refieres a que si te vienes aquí, no podrás ejercer de shinobi por no ser de Konoha...

La rubia la miró e intentó aclarar las cosas.

**Temari:** Si... y no, quiero decir que, por una parte me da miedo eso, no poder hacer misiones por no ser de Konoha, pero tampoco quiero perder mi nacionalidad de la arena para poder hacer misiones aquí...

**Tenten:** Por eso no te preocupes, si se lo dices a Tsunade-sama ella lo entenderá, y podrás seguir siendo una shinobi de la arena y además seguir haciendo misiones.

Temari la abrazó y agradeció su comprensión.

**Temari:** Por cierto, no te he visto mucho desde... aquello que pasó, tú como estás, te hizo algo?

**Tenten:** Bueno, me pegó un buen puñetazo en el estomago, pero estoy bien aunque mi madre y Neji se empeñen en lo contrario. Le he tenido dos días en mi habitación solo para que no me levantara.

**Temari:** Hija, lo tienes coladito coladito por ti, para que se esté tanto tiempo cuidando de ti...

**Tenten:** Pues Shikamaru debe de quererte mucho, porque yo solamente de pensar como se pondrá Gaara cuando sepa que te vas de tu villa... me da miedo!

Temari abrió la boca sorprendida, y se echó las manos a la cabeza.

**Temari:** Es verdad! No me había acordado de Gaara... además no le tiene mucho cariño a Shikamaru... es demasiado sobre protector conmigo, y se piensa que Shikamaru le a quitado a su hermanita...

**Tenten:** Solo una cosa. Al final estás segura de que te quedas?

Temari asintió con seguridad.

**Tenten:** Bueno, pues es un buen momento para decírselo a tu hermano, bueno, a los dos, mira, allí vienen.

La chica de los moños señaló con la cabeza detrás de su amiga, y luego fue a buscar a su chico para irse de allí lo más rápido posible. No le gustaba mucho ver a Kankurô después del suceso de hacía dos años...

**Tenten:** Vamos Neji cielo, tenemos prisa...

Por un momento estaba tan confuso que no se dio cuenta de que Tenten le había cogido y tiraba de el hacia el lado contrario por donde venían los hermanos de Temari.

Cuando ya estuvieron lejos, Kankurô se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Tenten y decidió ir a buscarla, pero su hermana le paró llamándoles a ambos.

**Temari:** Esto... Gaara, Kankurô... tengo que deciros una cosa importante, Shikamaru ven un momentito anda...

El chico se acercó y su primer instinto fue cojer a Temari por la cintura, pero cuando recordó que Gaara estaba ahí, la retiró de inmediato recibiendo una mirada fulminante del ninja.

**Temari:** Veréis... bueno... lo que tenía que deciros es...

El chico de la hoja también estaba desconcertado, pero se olía por donde iban a ir los tiros, y no le quitaba ojo a la tinaja de Gaara por si acaso.

**Temari:** Bueno... em... es algo difícil de decir...

**Kankurô:** No estarás embarazada!

Gaara miró a Shikamaru con odio acumulado.

**Gaara:** No se te habrá ocurrido...

Ella agitó las manos para descartar esa idea y calmar a sus hermanos.

**Temari:** No, no! Es algo más sencillo.

Reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, Shikamaru decidió plantarle cara al que sería su cuñado y decidió ayudar a Temari.

**Shikamaru:** Lo que os quiere decir, es que... se viene a vivir conmigo aquí a Konoha.

**Kankurô y Gaara:** Nani!

Los dos shinobis de la arena se quedaron de piedra al oír eso, a Kankurô se le salían los ojos y a Gaara una venita le empezó a salir en la frente.

**Temari:** Si... pues eso, que me vengo a vivir con Shikamaru.

El chico notó que algo le subía por la pierna, y al mirar, logró ver que la arena de Gaara empezaba a cubrirle el tobillo, pero por suerte Temari se dio cuenta y "regañó" a su hermano.

**Temari:** Gaara! Déjale! El no ha hecho nada, la que tomé la decisión fui yo, además el también se acaba de enterar de que esto es seguro.

El pelirrojo no daba crédito, pero tampoco quería aceptar que eso era lo que su hermana quería.

Ella lo único que quería era que su hermano aceptara que quería a Shikamaru, no quería irse de su villa con su hermano enfadado.

De repente se le ocurrió una magnifica idea.

**Temari:** Porque no nos vamos a un restaurante a comer todos? Y así lo hablamos más tranquilamente?

**Kankurô:** Todos nosotros cuatro, o alguien mas?

Ella pensó durante un momento, recordando las preferencias de su hermano y luego sonrió con picardía.

**Temari:** Bueno, podemos avisar a Tenten...

**Shikamaru:** Y también podemos avisar a Sasuke no?

Temari asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a casa de Tenten mientras el chico se iba a casa de Sasuke para avisarles, dejando a los dos hermanos como encargados de reservar mesa en el restaurante.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Por la calle, Tenten iba medio arrastrando a Neji por la calle.

**Neji:** Eh eh eh, que son estas prisas?

**Tenten:** Hmph... es que prefiero no ver la reacción de Gaara cuando Temari le de la noticia.

El la miró, y se dio cuenta de que algo más la preocupaba.

**Neji:** No es solo eso verdad?

Tenten se quedó mirándole callada, y por fin se dio por vencida.

**Tenten:** Er...si, bueno... no tengo muchas ganas de ver a... Kankurô.

El chico Hyûga se quedó desconcertado.

**Neji:** Kankurô? El hermano de Gaara?

Ella asintió, y le contó lo que la preocupaba.

**Tenten:** Bueno, verás, hace dos años más o menos, que estoy recibiendo cartas suyas. En la primera carta que me envió, me dijo que... en el examen de chunnin, se había enamorado de mí, yo le dije que estaba enamorada de otro chico, pero el me siguió mandando cartas, yo se las contesté a todas, en plan amigos y eso, pero por eso no quería encontrármelo ahora, no se como reaccionaría al verme...

**Neji:** Hm... vaya... o sea que lleváis dos años carteándoos no?

**Tenten:** Si, pero por mi parte solo somos amigos, además, cuando me envió la primera carta, lo único que conocía de el era que es el hermano de Temari.

El cerró los ojos y por fin dijo su veredicto de la situación.

**Neji:** Bueno, si solo le consideras un amigo no hay de que preocuparse, y si el cuando te vea quiere algo más... yo estoy aquí y no dejaré que te toque ¬¬

Tenten de cogió de la mano y se acercó a el susurrándole al oído.

**Tenten:** Vaya.. no conocía la faceta de celoso de Neji Hyûga...

**Neji:** Ya ves... soy todo un secreto eh...

Ella asintió y siguieron caminando, pero dos metros mas allá, Temari les alcanzó. Venía corriendo.

**Temari:** Oe! Tenten!

La chica de los moños se giró para ver a su amiga.

**Tenten:** Temari, que pasa?

**Temari:** Nada, nada, solo que hemos pensado... tenéis planes para comer?

Tenten miró a Neji, que se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

**Temari:** Bueno, hemos pensado de ir a comer todos juntos, Shikamaru está buscando a Sakura y Sasuke. Os apuntáis?

Tenten sonrió a punto de decir que sí, pero Neji se le adelantó.

**Neji:** Quien va a ir?

**Temari:** Bueno, Shikamaru y yo, mis hermanos Sakura y Sasuke y vosotros.

Tenten se dio cuenta del porqué de la pregunta, pero aún así, quiso ir.

**Tenten:** Si vamos.

**Temari:** Bien! Bueno, vamos ya al restaurante, nos están esperando allí mis hermanos.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Shikamaru iba caminando cansinamente por la calle, cuando vio una melena rosa.

**Shikamaru:** Haruno! Sakura!

La chica se giró al oír su nombre y vio a Shikamaru.

**Sakura:** Ohayou! Que haces por aquí?

Sakura iba de la mano de Sasuke, que también se había girado al ver a Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:** A Temari se le ha ocurrido comer todos juntos, y os estábamos buscando por si queréis venir.

La pelirrosa se emocionó y sonrió ampliamente.

**Sakura:** Claro que queremos ir, verdad Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke:** Hmph, no estará mal, quien va?

**Shikamaru:** Hm.. Temari y yo, Tenten y Neji y los hermanos de Temari.

A Sakura de repente se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

**Sakura:** Mm... Shikamaru, te importaría si le dijera a Ino si quiere venirse..?

El chico se sobresaltó un poco, si venía Ino, quizá esa comida no sería del todo tranquila.

**Shikamaru:** Sola? No se aburrirá?

Ella se sorprendió, y le guiñó un ojo al chico.

**Sakura:** Chouji y tu no erais tan amigos? Vaya, si que estás ocupado últimamente, bueno, pues te lo digo yo, Ino y Chouji...

La chica extendió los dos dedos índices y los fue juntando en señal de que los dos ninjas estaban juntos.

**Shikamaru:** OO Nani! Ino y Chouji?

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hola! Bueno, se que este capitulo ha tardado mucho, lo siento! Han pasado algunas cosas que me han retrasado, a parte de la poca inspiración jejeje Bueno, a ver como se tomará Gaara que Temari se va a vivir con un chico cuando estén a solas... y que pasará cuando Kankurô y Tenten se reencuentren? Y como será la relación entre Ino y Temari? Bueno, todo eso ya lo veréis en el próximo capitulo! Gracias!


	7. La comida y las despedidas

**7. La comida y las despedidas**

**Shikamaru:** Nani! Ino y Chouji?

Estaba completamente sorprendido, pero a la vez estaba muy contento por su amigo, que por fin había logrado a la chica de sus sueños...

Por fin recuperó el sentido, y asintió la chica.

**Shikamaru:** Avísala si quieres, pero daos prisa.

Ela sonrió y corrió hacia donde pensaba que estaría su amiga.

Sasuke no tenía muchas ganas de esperar, así que decidió ir a buscar a Naruto para que se uniera a ellos, dejando a Shikamaru que se fuera al restaurante a esperar.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

En el restaurante, los dos hermanos estaban ya sentados esperando a los demás.

**Kankurô:** La echaré de menos... y tu?

El pelirrojo le miró y se encogió de hombros sin proporcionar respuesta alguna.

**Kankurô:** Estará bien aquí, se nota que es lo que quiere.

Gaara no estaba dispuesto a mostrar ninguna emoción, si, la echaría de menos, pero eso solo le importaba a él, así que empezó a buscar con la mirada a la gente que faltaba, viendo de lejos a Shikamaru que venía solo.

Cuando hubo llegado a la mesa, se sentó en una silla un poco alejada, no le gustaba mucho estar a solas con ellos dos, estaba seguro que al menos Gaara le odiaba.

**Kankurô:** No ibas a buscar a Sasuke?

**Shikamaru:** Si, pero ha ido a buscar a Naruto, y Sakura a ido a buscar a Ino y Chouji, parece que seremos mas de los previstos.

Por fin, Gaara habló, con una voz fria y sin sentimientos.

**Gaara:** Ino? No se que va a hacer aquí, no creo que quiera saber nada de Temari, o al menos así lo demostró en el hospital.

Shikamaru se sintió un poco culpable por la situación que había provocado con Ino, si se hubiera preocupado pro saber sus sentimientos, le podría haber dicho antes que estaba enamorado de Temari y no tenerla que poner en esas situaciones tan incomodas... aunque ya no podía hacer nada.

Cuando respondió, lo hizo mirando al suelo.

**Shikamaru:** No creo que haya ningún problema, si hizo algo fue por causa de algún enfado, normalmente, es una chica sensata.

Gaara le miró con odio en los ojos, era como si intentara defenderla, acaso le importaba mas ella que su hermana?

**Gaara:** Eso espero, por su bien se comportará...

Shikamaru no entendió exactamente lo que quiso decir, pero no pudo preguntar nada, porque justo en ese momento entraban Temari, Tenten y Neji en el restaurante.

Temari se sentó justo al lado de Shikamaru que estaba en la punta de la mesa, con sus hermanos Gaara enfrente y Kankurô a su lado, y Tenten se sentó al lado de Kankurô y al otro lado Neji, en la otra punta de la mesa, dejando tres huecos libres para el antiguo equipo siete de Konoha.

Cuando se sentaron, de vez en cuando, Tenten recibía rápidas miradas de Kankurô, que eran rápidamente interceptadas por Neji que no dejaba escapar ni una después de lo que le había comentado ella.

Cuando llegaron los tres ninjas que faltaban, por fin empezaron a comer, y mientras la comida, hablaban animadamente.

**Ino:** Pues Chouji ha conseguido convencer a mis padres que me dejen pasar un fin de semana de acampada con el en la montaña. Porque siempre me dicen, que si no es por alguna misión, no debería pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

**Sakura:** Que suerte tienes, a mi no me dejarían ni borrachos, y sobretodo si les digo que voy con Sasuke-kun, entonces si que no.

Neji miró a Naruto y le envió una sonrisa enigmática.

**Neji:** Pues yo he convencido a Hiashi-sama, que deje salir a Hinata-sama un poco mas, pero claro, necesita alguien con quien salir.

Tenten sonrió y también miró a Naruto, que al parecer no lo había captado.

**Tenten:** Yo creo que lo que necesita es a un chico que la saque y la anime.

Naruto les miró, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por fin captó la idea.

**Naruto:** Dejádmela a mi! Ya veréis como la animo en cuanto salga un poco!

Sakura le guiñó un ojo a Naruto y se rió por lo bajo.

**Sakura:** Creo que Hinata-chan estará encantada de que salgas con ella.

El rubio se hinchó de orgullo y sonrió mas ampliamente.

**Naruto:** Pues claro, como no va a estar encantada de que el próximo hokage salga con ella!

Todos rieron ante el comentario, y casi cuando hubieron acabado, Temari pidió la atención de todos un momento.

**Temari:** Bueno, la verdad es que la comida, era para daros una noticia...

Tenten sonrió emocionada por su amiga, y soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

**Tenten:** Os vais a casar!

La chica se rió, y negó con la cabeza.

**Temari:** No, no, como nos vamos a casar!

**Sakura:** Entonces dilo ya! Que nos morimos de la intriga!

**Temari:** Bueno, pues a lo que iba... que me vengo a vivir aquí a Konoha con Shikamaru.

Chouji e Ino, que conocía a su familia, se quedaron muy sorprendidos y les dijeron con los ojos como platos:

**Chouji:** En casa de Shikamaru?

**Ino**: Con sus padres?

En seguida, Shikamaru respondió negando con la cabeza horrorizado.

**Shikamaru:** No, no, no. Nos iremos a vivir nosotros solos, yo no la llevo a vivir a mi casa que me la comen.

Ella le miro divertida.

**Temari:** Pero algún día me tendrás que presentar a tus padres, no?

**Shikamaru:** Una cosa es presentártelos, y otra vivir con ellos.

Entonces, Temari miró a su hermano menor, y le sonrió tiernamente.

**Temari:** Pero antes de venirme, le tendré que pedir permiso al Kazekage... Gaara?

El la miró con un deje de tristeza en los ojos que solo notaron sus hermanos.

**Gaara:** Podemos hablarlo luego.

Ella sonrió tristemente temiendo que su hermano no cediera, y asintió lentamente.

De pronto, notó una mano en su rodilla, y vio que Shikamaru sonreía.

**Shikamaru:** Ya verás como dirá que si...

La chica le respondió la sonrisa y todos siguieron conversando todos alegremente, hasta que llegó la noche y todos se fueron a sus casas bastante contentos.

Cuando sus hermanos se dispusieron a irse al hotel que tenían, Temari le susurró a Shikamaru:

**Temari:** Creo que será mejor que vaya con ellos, pasar la noche contigo no es precisamente una razón de peso para dejarme venir aquí... y así quizá le convenza antes.

El asintió, y de un rápido beso se despidieron.

Ya en el hotel, se puso un pijama y decidió hacer una visita a sus hermanos, pasando primero por la habitación de Kankurô.

" Toc Toc Toc"

**Kankurô:** Si?

**Temari:** Soy yo.

El reconoció la voz de su hermana, y la abrió rápidamente, extrañándose de su presencia.

**Kankurô:** Que te trae aquí a estas horas?

**Temari:** Solo... quería verte un rato.

Ella e sentó en la cama, y su hermano se sentó justo al lado suyo.

El intentaba buscar la mirada de su hermana, pero ella tenía la vista fija al frente, como si estuviera ausente.

**Kankurô:** Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?

**Temari:** Hai... es la única manera de poder estar con el.

**Kankurô:** Pero... ya no nos veremos...

Temari le miró, y por primera vez sonrió, acercándose y abrazando a su hermano, que aun siendo tan fuerte, seguía siendo su hermano pequeño.

**Temari:** Yo también te echaré de menos...

El respondió al abrazo y cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos, comprendiéndose como nadie les comprendía, con esa complicidad que no tenían con nadie más y con el sentimiento de estar separándose lentamente y sin remedio alguno.

**Kankurô:** El no está enfadado, está igual de triste que yo, solo que no quiere decirlo.

**Temari:** Creo que también iré a verle a el.

Y con un último abrazo, los dos hermanos se dieron las buenas noches.

"Toc Toc Toc"

Temari no esperó a que Gaara respondiera, pues seguramente, no lo haría, así que entró directamente.

**Temari:** Gaara, soy yo, se puede?

Ella recibió un silencio que interpretó por un si, y pasó a la habitación de su hermano.

**Temari:** Gaara, donde estás?

El chico pelirrojo, estaba apoyado en la barandilla de la terraza, mirando la villa silenciosa y oscura que ahora era Konoha.

Ella caminó hasta quedar uno al lado del otro.

**Temari:** Te pasa algo Gaara?

El negó con la cabeza, y sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en los de su hermana mayor.

**Gaara:** Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

La chica sonrió, manteniendo la mirada de su hermano.

**Temari:** Cualquiera diría que lo que voy a hacer es un suicidio, solo me vengo a vivir aquí.

Gaara volvió a fijar su vista en un punto indefinido de la noche, pero sus ojos mostraban la tristeza de perder a una persona muy querida.

**Gaara:** Lo se. Pero aún así eres mi hermana.

**Temari:** Y que te crees, que cuando venga no lo seguiré siendo?

**Gaara:** No será lo mismo.

Ella se acercó y puso una mano en la de su hermano, tranquilizándolo como solo ella sabía.

**Temari:** Porque? Porque ya no viviremos juntos? Gaara, algún día esto tenía que pasar, y si no era yo, serías tu o Kankurô, es inevitable...

Gaara dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica.

**Gaara:** Supongo que me invade el espíritu protector...

La sonrisa de Temari se acentuó y se acercó mas a su hermano para que la mirara.

**Temari:** Eso a ti no te vale, la mayor aquí soy yo!

Por primera vez, consiguió arrancar una sonrisa del rostro de su hermano pequeño.

**Temari:** No tienes por que preocuparte Gaara, además, si tu vienes cada dos por tres a la villa, nos veremos siempre...

Poco a poco, Gaara se bajó de la barandilla, y se acercó a su hermana, que de improviso le abrazó.

El chico respondió al abrazo, y escondió su cara en la cabeza de la chica.

**Gaara:** Te voy a echar de menos.

Aquel susurro le llegó a ella tan claro como si lo hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón, y sonrió acercándose más a su hermano.

**Temari:** Y yo Gaara... y yo.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Hola hola! Bueno, uf, por fin he terminado el capitulo, me ha costado escribirlo no se porque, me ha dado un poco de... bajón, he leído tantos fics tan bonitos y tan bien escritos que no tenía ya ni ganas de seguir el mío... bueno, dejando a parte las paranoias de la autora, aquí va el cap. 7 espero que os guste, besos!


End file.
